


13. Running Away

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren tries to surprise Chris, but he's the one in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13. Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 14, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

Darren grinned, smile mischievous, as he tiptoed across the room making sure to keep quiet as he neared Chris' sleeping form.

When he got to the bed, he crouched low, bringing his face level to Chris’. He had intended to startle him awake with how close Darren's face was to his, but instead of startling Chris opened his eyes and blinked once, a soft expression in his eyes.

Darren sucked in a breath. The tenderness in Chris’ face was an emotion that Chris rarely directed towards Darren. Too many people staring, too many people taking note of their every move to allow them the chance to act the way they wanted to around each other. The fact that he was seeing it right now, so innocent and pure, caused such conflicting emotions to swirl inside of him that Darren immediately pulled back before he did something stupid.

He scrambled to his feet and tugged at his shirt awkwardly.

"Lea said I should probably give you a nudge. Everyone's downstairs having breakfast."

Chris watched him with heavy lidded eyes, still obviously sleepy and thankfully not awake enough to think that anything was wrong.

"Mmmmkay," he mumbled, eyes already drifting shut again.

Darren didn't move his gaze locked on Chris who seemed to have fallen back asleep. He had always thought Chris was hot but in a 'I appreciate that my onscreen boyfriend is a hot piece of ass' kind of way.

Looking at him now, sprawled out on the bed, his face peaceful in sleep, Darren couldn’t help but appreciate him in a different way.

_He really was fucking hot._

Darren groaned and rubbed a hand across his face. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to start crushing on Chris.

Not knowing what else to do and not willing to risk touching Chris right at that moment, Darren backed out of the room and forced himself to the direction of the elevators.

Lea can go up and wake Chris up herself.

Darren needed time to think.


End file.
